Symphonia Nightmares: To End It All
by Leumas98
Summary: First entry in my new series of one-shots:Symphonia Nightmares. Focusing on alternative bad/sad scenes during ToS. Colette tries to do somthing horrible, but can she pull it off? Heavy Colette angst. Onesided ? Colloyd My first one-shot! :D Pairings: Colloyd. Don't like, read anyway! :D No flames plz.


And here it is. My very first oneshot :D!

Anyway, this will focus on very heavy Colette angst. Tell me if the rating is too low. I'll change it right away.

Also, this is part of a to-be series called Symphonia Nightmares. They're...well nightmares.  
Horrible situations. Stuff like that. BUT NO LEMON OR LIME!

On with the disclamier!

**I do not own Tales of Symphonia. But I do own my wicked mind.**

Also, every entry in the series is taken from very bad scenarios that I came up with. So don't be offended, m'kay?

**Don't try this at home!  
**

* * *

A blondine walked in the grass. As she walked, the sound of her shoes echoed though the valley.

She nearly paniced, and in horror looked back in the forest, where she saw smoke coming from a campsite. After realizing that no one seemed to rush out of the forest, she calmed herself down and proceeded to walk.

After coming enough far, she stopped. Looking back to ensure herself that nothing followed her, she sunk her shoulders and opened her hand, revealing an gleaming object in her palm.

'It's beautiful...' Colette looked down at her palm, which held a object. The object was a shining dagger, cold as ice and looked like that too. The beautiful contrast in the sunset light caught the teen Chosen's attention. She stood like paralyzed for a moment, then she shook her head.

'I can do this. I can't do this...' She sighed as she was objecting to herself.

'Why do this have to be so hard?' Once again, she turned her eyes to the crystal dagger.

'I stole this from Zelos. But that doesn't matter now. All that matters is-' She stopped herself in her thought. What did really matter? Me? The world? The others? Or maybe Llo-

She stopped herself once again. No. She promised herself she wouldn't think of him. Not now. Defintly not now.

She took a harder grip on the crystal dagger. She looked at it, as if she could find an answer to the question just by looking in the beautiful light.

'I have to do it. It'll be better for everyone. Just one move and then...' She sighed. Some months ago, she was ready to give up her life in order to regenerate the world. She completed trials. She endured suffering. All for sacrificing herself. But this...this was much harder.

She tried to convince herself once again. 'I will do this. I have to. Just one move...one stab...'

_Why?_

She almost panicked, and then when she realized that it was her last stream of consciousness that wanted to live, she calmed herself down, focusing on convincing that last stream.

'Because I have to. Just look at me. I'm sick. I'm a monster. They found out that I have this sickness that is turning me into a monster. An Exsphere. Soon I'll become one. Just like Marble.'

She staggered at that thought. She would become like that monster Genis once were friends with. She'll become like Governel-General Dorr's wife. A horrible monster.

_The others are trying to find a cure for you. _

She got almost angry. 'I don't want them to do that! They're risking their lives just to get the cure! It would be better if they could fight Cruxis, who are destroying the world! And even so, they'll sure fail to find a cure. And then they have to fight the monster, that I've become...' She sobbed a little.

Still, she had to do this. It was the only way. After all, it was the very reason she was born. To kill herself. There is no other reason There never was. She weren't supposed to have friends. Her family always thought she would die, so they didn't put very much effort into creating a bond with her, as it anyway would be broken at the short age of 16. No one would miss her. No o-

_What will Lloyd think?_

She panicked. Exactly what she shouldn't think. 'H-he would...but- It doesn't matter!' She was shocked, yet very determined. She had to win this mind battle. She had to.

_You love him, don't you?_

Colette was in a state of panic. Those feelings...she had sworn to herself the moment they found out about the sickness, she would never think about those feelings again. Yet she failed.

'Of course I do love him! But...that's why I have to do this. I don't want him to die because of me. Once I'm gone, everyone would be much happier and-'

_He might love you._

Colette felt like she could die from panic. 'I...he...he don't love me. He sure loves Sheena...or presea...or maybe even Raine...' She shook her head. Lloyd can't love her. If he did, this would be so much harder. So he can't. He just...can't. She looked down at the crystal dagger, still gleaming in the sunlight.

'I have to do this now.'

She closed her eyes, holding the dagger right in front of her ironing board to chest, the tip of the blade aimed towards the chest. She thought of all people she meeted, all friends she'd had made, all moments with Lloyd and Genis, her home Iselia...

Her angelic senses picked up footsteps heading in her direction.

She turned around, quickly hiding the dagger underneath her clothing. She watched as a certain twin swordsman waved at her, and quickly scolding her for leaving the camp.

After assuring him that she just'd gone for a walk, she walked towards the camp while conversing with the brownhaired swordsman.

She sat down at the camp and was getting ready to sleep, eagerly waiting for the next opportunity to end it all.

* * *

And I'll be so evil that I'll leave the rest to your imanigation. I'll do it after every installment, by the way.

That's the point of the series. Also, this is a one-shot, so I won't write about her death, It'll be too painful for me :(

Thanks for reading everyone! Now,** what's your nightmare scenarios of ToS?** Tell me in your review, and you'll get a cookie!

Also, everything was writed while I was listering to "ToS:Standing the Pain" And I'm so tired. G'night!


End file.
